Shelter
by FableLiterature
Summary: Kagura and Kagome, Cambodian refugees, are ship wrecked and wash up on the shore beside the house of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Can they battle with the tragedy of their past and make new lives for themselves? SessxKagu & KagxInu


Shelter

A story by xxacidxx

Chapter One: Sodden

The raft had been swept under a wave as it crashed down onto them like a hammer. It wasn't a strong craft, it was amazing they'd been able to travel for as long as they had without being capsized sooner. The thing easily broke in half, flinging the two girls from it and into the churning waves. They tasted the bitter salt of the ocean and coughed as they pushed for the surface.

Kagome was first to surface, anxiously looking around for her best friend as she tried to keep her head above the water. It wasn't easy, as the storm was violent. They waves crashed around them, sweeping everything around in a great boiling mess. The sky was dark and streaked with heavy clouds. Every once in a while thunder would clap, echoing around them.

"KAGURA!" The small female bellowed, but her voice was swept away in the wind. She saw her then, the still form of her friend being knocked around in the swells of ocean.

Kagome fought against the storm, quickly trying to paddle towards Kagura. When she finally got there she wrapped an arm around the girls waist tightly and looked around, trying to spot land.

They had come from Cambodia, made it with the World Health Organization (WHO) as refugees until they were separated in East Timor. From there they had managed to purchase a small raft and set out for Australia. Kagome hadn't come this far to die now.

She tightened her grip on Kagura, who was now unconscious, and closed her eyes, baring her energy together to keep them both afloat. It seemed like the storm was dying down. The waves were less and less violent and the sky was beginning to lighten up. Maybe they'd live yet.

When she awoke, Kagura hurt all over. She felt as though someone had taken a hammer and hit her with it a hundred times. Her mouth was dry and she could feel that her lips were cracked and dry. She struggled to move and found there was sand in her mouth. The ground beneath her was wet and she knew she was on a beach. But wait—that meant land.

Kagome slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes. It was dark, only a few pale shafts of moonlight allowed her to see anything. It was a long beach, and quite a ways down the beach there was a medium sized house with large windows and a big wooden deck. Suddenly she thought of Kagura and with a jolt looked around her. Not far away was the still unconscious form of her best friend, strewn on the sand.

Kagome coughed and spit sand from her mouth struggling into a kneeling position. She crawled to where Kagura was and felt a slow pulse in her neck. Well, she was alive. They were both alive. She managed to pick herself up and slowly stumbled across the sand towards the house that was up a short but steep path onto a rocky outcrop out of the way of high tide.

It seemed to take an eternity to reach the top and she was exhausted before she'd even started. Finally she climbed up onto the deck and across it, being pelted by rain she realized it was still storming and there was lightning behind her, she could see it reflected off the large glass sliding doors. She banged her first against it, banging again and again, hopelessly. Soon she saw a figure like a mirage, outlined in the light of a lightning strike for a moment. She barely had time to take a step back before he was opening the door and looking at her curiously.

She tried to speak but found her voice had been lost. Instead she pointed back to where Kagura laid on the beach and then turned back to the man. Again she tried to speak but all the came out was a faint whisper. Suddenly her head began to spin and before she could stop herself she fell into him and only barely felt she was caught.

"What the bloody..." Was all she heard before she passed out. The man had an Australian accent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The storm calmed him, surprisingly. It didn't mean he could sleep, but he was still in a state of calm. He could never really sleep. Not since that night...He shook his head causing a few locks of long black hair to move from his eyes. They were very peculiar, very defined and a shimmering amber color. He had almost feminine features, but at the same time he was very handsome and very masculine.

He wouldn't let himself think about that night. It brought back too many memories. Sesshomaru sat in a chair looking out onto the deck, out into the storm.

Quite suddenly there was a figure standing at the glass window, looking thinner than a stick and weak as well. She was banging her fist against the door as if he life depended on it. Slowly, as if in a daze, Sesshomaru made his way to the door and slid it open, staring at the girl; she pointed over her shoulder and he saw that there was another form on the beach. She seemed to be trying to talk, but nothing came out. Finally she just collapsed into him and he caught her, supporting her small form with his strong one.

"What the bloody..." He said carefully picking her up bridal-style and carrying her to the sofa. He set her down and then looked back outside. He knew he must get the other person as well.

Sesshomaru headed out the doors, closing it behind him. He threw his hands up to protect himself from the winds and stumbled down the path and through the deep sand towards Kagura's unconscious form. He knelt beside her and checked quickly for a pulse. Feeling one ever-so faintly, he scooped her limp form into his arms and hurried back to the house.

Sesshomaru went straight into his own room and laid Kagura on his bed. He would need towels, warm water, disinfectant, and dry clothing. He walked down the hall as if in a daze (surely this was a dream?) and on his way past opened his brother, Inuyasha's and shook him awake.

"Some girls washed up on the shore."

"Yeah right." Inuyasha rolled over.

"Seriously. There is one in my room and one on the couch, see for yourself." Sesshomaru left the room and went into the bathroom. He grabbed rubbing alcohol, antibacterial lotion, towels, and he turned on the tap in the bath tub to start heating the water.

He headed back into his room because the second girl seemed to be a lot worse. He would hear Inuyasha swear and then felt his presence in the door way.

"What do I do?" Inuyasha asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I've started the water heating in the bath tub, fill a bowl with it and wash the wounds of the girl on the couch." Sesshomaru rationalized.

Inuyasha walked out again, his long black hair swaying behind him. His eyes were the same amber as Sesshomaru's yet they were larger and friendlier. He had less defined features than his elder brother and you could say in some ways he was more handsome.

Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to rest on Kagura now. Her lips were swollen and cracked, her hair was matted with salt from the ocean and her skin was coated with sand. He carefully moved some hair from her face and smoothed it back. He gently rubbed some lotion on her lips and then went into the bath room and filled a bowl with water.

Next he set about washing the sand from her arms, face, and neck. Bruises and small cuts were becoming clear now that the sand was cleaned out, and he knew he'd have to dab it with rubbing alcohol. He figured it would be a good idea to do it when she was unconscious so that she wouldn't feel as much pain. It would not be so easy later when she was awake.

The sharp-featured man put some rubbing alcohol onto a cloth and dabbed it into a rather large gash on the girls shoulder, working carefully to get every grain of sand out of the crevice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha grimaced as her moved hair carefully from the girls face. She stirred slightly and he realized she was unconscious anymore. He smiled reassuringly and moved his hand away from her face.

"My name is Inuyasha." His voice bore the same accent that Sesshomaru's had. "What's yours?"

"Kagome." She replied sitting up weakly. "Are we in Australia?" It seemed almost too good to be true. Hopefully they hadn't ended up in the household of some sexual predators. He didn't look evil.

"Yes. You should rest, or would you like a bath?"

"I don't think I've the energy." Kagome murmured laying back again. "I hurt all over."

"I don't doubt it." Inuyasha said softly squeezing Kagome's hand and going to stand. She pulled his hand limply and he sat back down.

"Kagura?"

"Sesshomaru is taking care of her."

"Thank you." She managed a weak smile and her eyes slid closed, gripping Inuyasha's hand tightly. He sat back down and sighed, looking out onto the ocean where the waves were still churning.


End file.
